My Princess
by MarnieeD92
Summary: (y/n) is Sinbads sister and Sindrias princess. She is in love with her childhood friend Sharrkan.
1. Sindrian Nights

"Why do I have to wear these silly clothes?" I complained, waving my arms about making several golden bangles on my arms produce jingling sounds. I slumped in a chair and rested my head comfortably on my hand, staring at the part of Sindria I could see outside my window.

"Aria you're Sindrias princess," replied Ja'far arranging a steaming cup of tea on the desk opposite of where I sat, "so as the princess you have to dress and act the part. Besides it's only for tonight."

Part of me knew what he was communicating was the truth: being the sister of Sinbad and being the princess of Sindria, meant I had to at least act like one. But being polite and smiling for too long hurt, not only my face, but my brain as well.

If only I could spend my time practising sword-fighting with Sharrkan.

I've known him since forever and since I can remember I've liked him. However, he doesn't seem to see me that way. He just treats me like a little sister or as a childhood friend. Well I suppose I am, seeing as I've known the guy since I was six.

"Aria are you listening to me?" Ja'far had somehow gotten next to me while I was away in lalaland with Sharrkan, "we have to go now." He pulled me out of the chair, not too gently, and practically dragged me to the door and down the flight of stairs until we reached where the party was being held.

"Ah, here's my lovely sister now." Rolling my violet eyes, I walked over to Sinbad, who as usual was lounging on a sofa while being surrounded by girls. "It's nice of you to finally join us."

"It's not like I had a choice." I grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Now, if you'll excuse me I need a drink." With a simple 'go ahead' from my purple-haired, player of a brother I made my way to the kitchen, that was located on the furthest side of the castle.

On the way there I lost count of how many times I had to stop to greet people and thank the people who complimented me on my beautiful outfit and my equally beautiful hair. Yes, I also have the same color hair as Sinbad. I often got complimented on it, but I felt the colour stood out too much.

Finally, I made it to the kitchen and sighed a breath of relief when I saw it was fairly empty, the people there just bade me a simple hello and then returned to what they were doing previously. Grabbing a glass of wine from the table that was set up in the middle of the room, I felt someone press against me from behind. Their cool breath fanned my ear as they flirtatiously said: "Wow, doesn't our little Aria look cute tonight?"

I gulped down the rest of the wine. I'm sure if Ja'far were here he would lecture me on how to be more ladylike and that drinking wine isn't something a princess should do. Why can't a girl just enjoy some wine once in a while?

One thing I can say is, is that my face was probably the same shade as the drink that I had just ungracefully drank. I turned towards the owner of the voice and placed a smile on my face, feeling a little dizzy. "Good evening Sharrkan." I mockingly curtsied, becoming a little unbalanced.

Laughing Sharrkan grabbed my waist to help keep me balanced, and smirked at my red face.

"Aria, you are so cute."

Stuttering I tried to pry his arm from round my waist.

"I am not cute!"

"Oh but you are my little Aria." He grabbed some liquor off the table and dragged me to the seats that were out on the balcony.

The cold night air struck me as I stepped outside and breathed in the pure Sindrian air.

"Care to join me for a drink or more?" Sharrkan winked one of his radiant light green eyes at me. My face flushed fifty shades of red.

"But Sharrkan, if I do that I'll have to sit through a Ja'far lecture on the importance of acting like a respectable lady and why not to drink alcohol." Even though I said that, why wouldn't I want to spend the evening with the white-haired, green eyed, attractive male in front of me?

"C'mon Aria, can't you just do this for me?"He played the puppy dog eyes card and gazed into my violet ones. I felt myself waver a little.

"What he doesn't know won't harm him."

And with that he once again took hold of my hand with one of his warm ones and pulled me over to the one of the chairs.

And that is how I was up until the early hours of the morning drinking liquor, laughing and talking to Sharrkan. Whilst sitting on his lap and eventually falling asleep with my arms around his neck.

Kissing my head, he whispered, "goodnight my Aria."


	2. Arranged

I clutched my head as it pounded, like an infuriating drum beat that just won't stop. Grumbling to myself about never drinking again, I sat up in bed bringing the sheets with me and I heard someone grunt next to me. Why is Sharrkan in my bed and half-naked at that?

That's when I noticed I only had my undergarments on.

Thinking about it for a moment, it then slipped out of my mind, when I noticed how well-toned Sharr's stomach was and how firm his chest looked.

I slid down in the bed and couldn't resist the urge to play with his white hair. I ran my fingers through it and traced my fingers down his cheeks until they reached his lips. They looked totally kissable right now.

{{Sharrkan POV}}

Sharrkans nose twitched and he snorted a little as he felt the sensation of Aria's fingertips on his face. It wasn't something he disliked, not in the slightest.

"Aria stop, it tickles." He laughed and opened his green eyes.

Glancing at her a little closer he realised that she was sat there in nothing but her bra, whilst her legs were covered by the silky, black sheets. He sat up and felt a slight chill, due to him not wearing a shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aria cover her face with the sheets, hiding the blush that coated her cheeks. This just made him think she was even more cute.

He pried the sheets away from her still-blushing face and looked into her violet eyes with his own sea green ones.

{{Your POV}}

"Aria nothing happened yesterday."

His flirtatious air was gone, and it was replaced with a calmness, that was quite rare for him.

"We just got extremely drunk yesterday and you started complaining how hot it was and started stripping. Then you said, just looking at me made you even hotter and then you stripped me too. After that we came to your room and collapsed on the bed." Sharrkan smiled sweetly at me.

"Oh how embarrassing." I concealed my face once more.

Sharrkan chuckled lightly and then pulled me down, so my head was resting on his chest and his arm was round my waist.

The cute moment was interrupted when Ja'far barged into the room and stopped when he saw me and Sharrkan half-naked, cuddling on the bed.

"And what is going on in here?!" He stomped over to where we were and placed his hands on his hips, which to me just looked somewhat comical; Ja'far couldn't look intimidating to save his life. Then he recalled why he came in here. "By the way Sinbad wants to see you, it's urgent."

Scowling, I got out of the bed and walked over to the wardrobe, still clutching the sheet to my chest.

"Tell him I'll go to his office once I'm dressed." Opening the doors, I tried to find something to wear. "You may leave now."

"Can I stay and watch?" Sharrkans flirtatiousness was clearly back.

"You can leave too." I glared playfully at him.

{{A short while later}}

Half an hour later, I knocked on Sinbad's office door.

After I heard 'come in' I strode into the room and plopped myself down in the plush chair opposite his desk. Then came a knock at the door and for some reason Sharrkan was the one behind it. We both shared the same confused look as he sat in the chair next to mine.

Sinbad put down his quill-pen and lifted his face up. "Ja'far has informed me of what he found this morning and I thought I would ask the both of you what exactly was going on?"

He trained his steely purple eyes on Sharrkan. "Care to explain why you were in bed with my little sister?"

"Um well..." Sharrkan scratched the back of his head at a loss for words.

"What about you Aria?" I too couldn't find the words to say to my elder brother and just stared blankly at him.

Sighing, Sinbad seemed to come to a decision and that he was just going to forget it for now. "Let's just leave it for the moment. There are other important matters to discuss."

He pulled some files out of his desk and placed it in front of me. "It has been decided you are to be wed to one of Kou's princes as a sort of peace treaty."

I knew that arranged marriages were something that could be used in that way and it wasn't something that bothered me. That is until it was something that was actually happening to me.

How could my brother just use me in this way? It was simply absurd.

I stole a glance at Sharrkan and saw that he had a look that I had never seen on his perfect features before; he looked furious and there was a jealous glint in his eyes.

"I refuse!" I jumped out off my seat and slammed my hands on his desk. Angry violet eyes met his ones.

"Aria this is something that has already been decided."

"How dare you think that you can use me this way?!" Before I fled the room I turned back to him and growled, "screw your idea of peace."

I stormed out and decided to go to the garden. This was my favourite place to be, the scent of flowers and the chirping of birds always calmed me down. In the centre of the garden was a stone pavilion covered in vines and roses that grew up the sides, weaving here and there.

Sitting down on the stone seat, I traced patterns with my fingers, hating my brother. Sure it was for the peace and happiness of the country I lived in, but my brother clearly had underlying plans and he was just using me as a pawn. It's been like this since we were young.

Warm arms wound themselves around my waist and I leaned back against Sharrkan, seeking his comfort.

"Aria you shouldn't storm out of there like that."

"I won't get married!"

"You must Aria, it has already been decided and your brother just wants the best for you."

"Bullshit he just wants what's best for himself!" And then whispered quietly, "and you're the one I love Sharrkan."

However, Sharrkan had heard what I said and hugged me tighter to him. "I love you too Aria, but I can't go against what the king wants."

Turning my face towards him, he placed a soft kiss on my lips. I stared lovingly into his glittering green eyes and before I could speak I felt myself being yanked harshly away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Yelled the white-haired male as he tried to take the girl he loved from Kou's dark magi, Judar.

"I'm here to collect what belongs to Kou." Came the smug reply.

"I'm not something you own, you know!" I said angrily, glaring at the male beside me.

In his office, Sinbad observed the events that were being played out below his window.

A guilty look flashed across his face and left a second later, as if it had never happened.

Smiling slightly, he looked at his younger sister and said, "I'm sorry Aria, but this is the best for the kingdom.


End file.
